tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories
Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 Other Stories is a UK VHS release. It features two first series episodes and nine second series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, and seven third series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. It was released on VHS and DVD under the title Thomas Celebrates Christmas for Norwegian audiences. Description Norwegian Join the Christmas celebration with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. In ninety minutes you can enjoy eighteen episodes where you meet the famous and precious engine. Thomas is a little engine, but he is quick and cheeky. He lives at the railway station on the Island of Sodor. He has to share the engine shed with some bigger engines - Gordon, Edward, Henry, James, and Toby. But no one works as hard as Thomas, or so he says. That's why he likes to tease the others when they sigh and complain: I get no rest, I get no rest! Episodes UK # Thomas' Christmas Party - Thomas and his friends say 'thank you' to a nice old lady and everyone has a very happy Christmas. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - The day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. # Percy and Harold - Harold the Helicopter is being a nuisance. Percy and his driver surprise him. # Dirty Work - Diesel is sulking and decides to make trouble. # Better Late Than Never - Delays make life difficult for Thomas. # Cows - Edward has an accident. Gordon and Henry tease him, but Edward has the last laugh. # Bertie's Chase - Dashing Bertie races to the rescue. # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is pleased when a new engine called Duck arrives. # The Deputation - When Donald and Douglas come to Henry's rescue, the other engines give their full support. # Daisy - The Fat Controller sends for Daisy, a diesel rail-car, to help run his Railway. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. # A Scarf for Percy - Percy dreams of a warm scarf around his funnel to keep out the winter winds. # Donald's Duck - Duck makes a new friend. # Henry's Forest - Henry's favourite place in the forest. He is very sad when a storm damages the trees. # No Joke for James - James plays a trick on Gordon. # Buzz, Buzz - James boasts about his bravery, but when a swarm of bees start swarming around him he wishes they would get back to making honey. # Oliver Owns Up - Oliver learns that Trucks can be troublesome. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - The snowfalls have come, villagers are stranded. Harold, Terence, Thomas and Percy come to the rescue. Norwegian # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Percy and Harold # Aspersions # Better Late Than Never # Cows # A Friend in Need # Duck Handles It # The Deputation # Daisy # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # A Scarf for Percy # Donald's Duck # Henry's Forest # No Joke for James # James and the Bees # Oliver Gets Wiser # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Trivia * Although Cows is an even-numbered episode, the credits uses the last scene from Duck Takes Charge, which comes after Bertie's Chase. * A copy of the VHS was signed by Ringo Starr in 1996. It was discovered on eBay on November 2019. Goofs * On the back cover of the UK VHS, Junior Campbell's name is misnamed as "Cambell". * In the Norwegian releases, the description says that Toby is bigger than Thomas and that he lives at Tidmouth Sheds. * In the Norwegian episode selections, the scene from Bertie's Chase is mirrored. Gallery VHS/DVD File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyandotherstories.jpg|UK VHS front cover File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyand17OtherStoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|UK VHS back cover and spine File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyand17OtherStoriessignedbyRingoStarr.jpg|UK VHS signed by Ringo Starr File:ThomasCelebratesChristmas(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:ThomasCelebratesChristmas(NorwegianDVD)backcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:ThomasCelebratesChristmasNorwegianVHS.PNG|Norwegian VHS File:ThomasCelebratesChristmasNorwegianVHSbackcover.PNG|Norwegian VHS back cover and spine Ending Credits File:TheBrittAllcroftCompanyVHSendboard1.jpg|The Britt Allcroft Logo at the end DVD Menus Norwegian DVD Menu ThomasCelebratesChristmasNorwegianMainMenu.jpg|Norwegian DVD Main Menu ThomasCelebratesChristmasNorwegianChapterSelection1.jpg|Norwegian DVD Chapter Selection 1 ThomasCelebratesChristmasNorwegianChapterSelection2.jpg|Norwegian DVD Chapter Selection 2 Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases